On the Dark Side
by MadnessOnMars
Summary: When the people you love turn their back on you, leaving you cold and alone, what can you do if not carry on without them and get your revenge?


Hi everybody! I haven't been writing for about some time, well actually it's something like one year or so… I'm really embarrassed about it, so shameful! Also because I've started a story and I haven't been updating for AGES, really. But now that I finally got the inspiration I couldn't stop myself from rewriting this story! It's actually a rearranged version of my previous story "On the bad side", but I didn't like it, so here I go! I might be able to update it only once in a while and there might be some errors but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless! (I would also be madly in love with you guys if you felt like leaving a little comment! :D)

_**Endless Night **_

Amu's POV

I'd never thought that I would actually become the evil character. I'd never seen myself as the villain of the tale I so much hated when I was just a kid. But sometimes fate can be a really great jester and pull some good pranks on you, and you can't do anything much about it, just lower your head and swallow it up like a good kid. So that's it, there I was, fighting against the ones who were once my companions, against the people I called friends and once loved, thinking my feelings were returned on equal basis, against the one who was my love. But then again, life is really a prank of the lowest quality. Even though I knew it was my choice and as far as it really mattered it was the right one, I couldn't help feeling hopeless. Why did my world have to be so shallow, so weak? It took nothing to just blow it up like a hollow castle made out of cards. And what stayed behind for me to reach out for were only regret and sorrow. I wouldn't forgive them, not then not ever. Not even if they crawled up to me begging for forgiveness, as if they would actually. This time I was not going to be the heroine, who went to everyone's rescue and saved the day, I would instead crash them till they couldn't stand anymore. I would just erase them from my existence, I didn't need something like their idea of friendship and love. Such a thing didn't exist. Human beings were greedy and vicious, they only thought about themselves, they don't know the meaning of such feelings. They were no exception and I could remember it too well, way better than I would want to.

The battle was finally over, we could catch our breath at last. The last few x-eggs were being purified by the dying rays of light. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet, like the afterglow of a great storm. I breathed in the fresh smell of the summer night. White feathers were floating everywhere, rocked by the light breeze, while Utau's voice sung softly the last notes of the melody she used to turn the eggs back to normal. I felt happy, truly happy, for the first time in my whole life I could feel my chest brimming with joy, overflowing with a happiness I didn't think was actually possible to feel. I turned to my friends, smiling brightly in the darkness of the starless night sky. They were all safe and sound, cheering like crazy, hugging one another and screaming our victory to the sky. I took a glance in his direction. My heart sped up, racing in my rib cage as I saw his eyes glitter with silent tears he refused to let go of. His incredulous expression as he realized he was finally free, finally the real owner of his life, became at that very moment one of my most treasured memory, but only for about a handful of moments. I was about to call out for him when my sight blurred, making me sway for a moment in the air. My guardians surrounded me in a matter of seconds. I felt way too lightheaded and dizzy. My breath caught in my throat and my body stiffened while a wave of unbearable pain washed my whole self all over. Something was cracking inside of me. I didn't know what it was, but it hurt, it hurt like hell. And then everything became black, the world went blank. I could barely notice the chara-nari breaking off, and my fall to the ground. The only thing that was real was the pain that struck me as I hit the ground letting out a scream. It hurt so much that I only hoped for death to come faster. My chara's terrified screams reached my ears muffled and way too feeble to manage to catch the single words. Why wasn't there anyone to help me? Where were the others? How come they didn't notice I was missing? Another stab of pain forced me to arch my back as I screamed, exhaling the life out of my lungs as blood rushed out of my throat. It was hard to breath and my skull felt like it was about to explode. It was too much to bear, I didn't have any more energy to bear all the pain, nor the will of putting up with the bitterness of that sorrow. As I started to drift unconscious I could hear the sound of steps coming towards me. Did they come for me at last? "Hey! Hold on! Don't fall asleep!" the voice wasn't his, too low, too rough… there was no meaning for me to stay awake, was there? Why could he shut up and let me take a nap? Just as the pain began to subside, leaving me pleasurably hollow and numb. Only five minutes… I started to doze off again "Hey! Did you hear me? Stay awake!" I just remotely noticed someone picked me up from the ground and then everything went still.

There was something extremely annoying put right into my nostrils, due to it I couldn't breathe right, but I was too comfortable in my slumber to bother about waking up and taking care of it. Then the sound, a rhythmical beep that kept pestering my nerves, making my head pulsate along with it. The stab of pain right in the back of my eyes had a pretty color, which sometimes went from green to blue, other times from orange to bright red. At last I took notice of the stiffness of my position, my muscled ached and my limbs were rigid as if my bones had been filled with steel and iron. I made up my mind to open my eyes. The eyelashes felt heavy and sore, after some tries I finally managed to open them slowly, only to close them immediately after. The light was too bright, even though it was the sunset and only a few rays entered the room. When they adjusted to it, I drifted them open again and take a look around. I didn't recognize the place, actually I didn't know it at all, and the white bare walls of the room reminded me of nothing I was familiar with. Everything was extremely colorless, apart from the frilly violet curtains which hang on the side of the open window glass. The air was chilly, and the atmosphere was calm and relaxed, I felt at peace in the perfect silence. I tried to sit up but pain exploded in my head as I tried to move, also I couldn't feel my legs and feet, they just laid there emotionless. My breath caught up in my throat becoming a rasping sound of panting and coughing together, my throat hurt and felt hoarse. The peace of my heart increased, and the beeping sound did with it, echoing in my ears like an unbearable rumble. I was in a fucking hospital. Why was I there, and in such a condition moreover! I frantically searched the room for a hint of what was happening, but there was nothing, and my mind was blank likewise. I didn't remember anything that could help me understand the nonsensical turn of events. Just then a nurse entered the room, her eyes went big as she saw me awake. She quickly turned around and left the room before I had the time to say anything at all. When she came back, there was a doctor with her and another person clad in a black suit that stopped before entering, standing behind the half-way closed door. I stared at the doctor.

"So Amu, how do you feel?" he asked in a very soft and friendly way, a cheerful smile plastered on his lips.

"Where am I?" my voice cracked up, and came out as the croak of a caw. It set fire to my lungs and throat trying to speak, but I didn't want any of his crap, I just wanted to know where I was and how I could get out from there. His smile faded a little, he reached out for a chair and sat beside my bed.

"You see Amu, you're in hospital. You were badly injured and actually you remained in coma for about some time." He said cautiously.

"What?" what he was saying didn't add up at all. I struggled to sit up, but he stopped me.

"Don't. You're conditions were very critical. It's quite the miracle that you were still alive when brought here." His eyes scanning my frail figure searching for further damages. What? Sure, I felt sore and worn out but, from that and being dead ran a great difference.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked diffidently.

"Four months. – I gasped and a pang of pain hit my rib cage – It went well. It could have been much worse, you could have never wakened up again." He said sternly. I had difficulties at understanding his words, my mind buzzing like a broken radio and refusing to believe such an evident lie.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" What the hell did the guy smoke, of course I remembered. It was only some hours before that I was heading with my friends towards Easter's headquarter to destroy the organization and… something pricked my mind. Where were they?

"How did I get injured?" my hoarse voice shaking. He sighed heavily.

"That's not something that I shall tell you." He got up and before I could protest he opened the door letting in a tall lean man, the one clad in black who stood out of the room.

"He shall." Said the doctor, before approaching me once again but keeping silent and instead checking on my conditions.

"Hello Amu." He smiled. His eyes were of a very icy blue and his parted lips showed his perfect white teeth.

"Who are you?" I glared at him. He chuckled, seeming pleased with my reaction.

"You can call me Kyo. I own a company, if that's what you want to know. Something similar to Easter, but better organized actually." He chuckled to himself.

"What did happen?" I retorted firmly, in spite of the feeble voice. He became serious.

"You were almost dead. One of my spies found you on the ground in front of the Easter building, screaming, bleeding, _breaking. _He took you here and informed me. It seemed like you and your friends were able to defeat Easter, I shall compliment you. Quite a great job for some little kids like you." He smiled appreciatively.

"However, at the end of the battle, it seemed like you just… fell down and nearly killed yourself. As far as I've been told, your friends didn't bother to look for you." He stared at me blankly.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't believe it. No, there was no way that was the truth, those were just some made-up excuses. They wouldn't do such a thing to me, they cared for me, didn't they…? But somewhere in my mind the pieces just clicked perfectly into place, one after the other. They had left me behind.

Two months passed. Time just went by dully, the food was tasteless, my sleep restless and the rehabilitation so slow and painful that more than once I thought about giving up and just annihilate myself in desperation. The silence of the room, the slow ticketing of the clock hung over the wall, the loneliness, gave me way too much free time to actually prevent me from thinking it over again and again. My guardians were always with me, talking softly to me, keeping on saying it wasn't my fault, I appreciated what they were doing but I could hear only half of what they were saying. Kyo kept on coming to see me every two days or so, but I started to talk less and less, the only thing I kept on doing was gazing out of the window, reflecting on my mistakes, the must have been a reason for why it ended like that.

"It was not your fault." He said once. I looked at him blankly. How did he know?

"They abandoned you, in spite of all you've done for them. I kept on looking at you guys, I know what I'm saying. They're the ones at fault." Without me realizing tears started to fall from my eyes. Why had to be a total stranger the one who understood how I was feeling? Why couldn't have it been my friends? I swept away the tears from my cheeks with an angry gesture. They were no friends, they betrayed me, used me till I was useful, than throw me away.

"I'm offering you now a possibility to start over, to take revenge on them. You just have to help me with my project." I watched as he stretched out his hand to me. Did I want it? I didn't know. Was a new life what I was looking for? Yes, but did I want revenge? I stared at the palm of his hand and then at his eyes. Definitely. I grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. Kyo smiled.

"Welcome to Paradise Inc."

As soon as he left the room a warm light engulfed me together with my charas. It was bright in there, warm and quiet, so comfortable I could start to doze off at any moment. Then my charas turned into eggs and the pattern over the shells started to change, at first only briefly, but after some moments the lines rearranged themselves in a whole new design. I was watching the transformation in complete awe but then the light disappeared and I found myself once again in my empty looking hospital room. A shiver ran down my spine as the new eggs of my guardians cracked open. They were different, like more lethal and wild but they were still the same nonetheless. They smiled cheerfully and I couldn't help but chuckle softly. There was no turning back now. They would pay for what they had done, and she would finally get her revenge and then be able to move on without any more regrets. It started like that, my endless night.


End file.
